Amour et sang
by Mademoiselle Rogue
Summary: Hermione est couverte de sang quand elle rentre chez elle. Aurait-elle tournée mangemort ? Titre et résumé très nul


_Bonjour a tous. _

_Voici un petit OS en attendant la suite de mon autre fiction._

_Cette histoire met venu en cours de français vu que l'on travailles sur les polars._

_Assez écrit, je vous laisse lire cette petite histoire._

_Bonne lecture. :D_

* * *

Une jeune femme se trouvait chez elle, plus précisément sous la douche. Elle essuyait le plus rapidement possible son corps, avant que son mari n'arrive. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit son corps taché de sang. Au moment ou elle eut finit de se laver, la femme entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Hermione tu as finie ? demanda une voix masculine, je peux entrer ?

- Euh oui Severus tu peux rentrer.

Et oui Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue étaient mariés depuis 3 ans. Après la guerre, Hermione était resté à Poudlard pour faire un apprentissage en potion. Et avec le temps, les deux étaient tombés amoureux. Lorsque l'homme entra, il vit Hermione enveloppée dans une serviette entrain de se sécher. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire tout en essayant de cacher son angoisse.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda la brune.

- Comme toujours. Ironisa l'homme.

Hermione eut un léger rire pendant que Severus s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme.

- Et ta journée ? Plus de malades que d'habitudes ?

- Non au contraire, c'était plutôt calme.

- Ca change de d'habitude.

- Oh oui.

Severus se pencha légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione. C'est à cet instant que quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrer. Le brun descendit pour voir qui c'était pendant que la jeune femme s'habilla. Quand il ouvrit la porte, l'homme trouva le jeune Potter sur le pallier de sa maison.

- Bonjour Potter. Dit-il d'une voix sèche.

- Bonjour Monsieur…

- Entrez.

- Merci.

Harry entra et se dirigea directement dans le salon de la maison de sa meilleure amie. Il avait été l'un des premiers à savoir pour les deux amoureux. Et avec le temps, il avait fini par accepter cette liaison. Severus rejoignit le jeune homme dans la pièce, l'invita à s'assoir sur l'un des canapés et lui proposa un verre. Hermione arriva à ce moment la.

- Coucou Harry. Dit elle en lui faisant la bise, tu vas bien ?

- Oui ça va bien et toi ?

- Je vais bien merci. Affirma-t-elle tout en se posant sur les jambes de son homme, qui lui était assit sur un fauteuil.

- Au faite vous êtes au courant pour Malefoy ?

- Lequel ? demanda Severus.

- Lucius Malefoy. Il a été retrouvé mort dans l'Allée des embrumes.

- Comment ? demanda la brune

- Il a été poignardé plusieurs fois. Il y avait du sang un peu partout sur lui apparemment.

Hermione était devenu aussi blanche que de la neige. Vraisemblablement aucun des deux hommes ne l'avaient vu.

- Et ils ont trouvés qui est la personne qui la tué ? demanda le professeur.

- Non mais ils pensent que c'est quelqu'un qui le détestait beaucoup vu la violence.

- Et le ministère va ouvrir une enquête ? demanda la brune inquiète.

- Vu que c'est un mangemort, c'est peu probable. Affirma Harry.

La jeune femme fut rassurée par cette réponse. L'élu resta parler avec le couple jusqu'au soir. Après le départ de son meilleur ami, Hermione alla vers son mari.

- Je vais aller me coucher, je commence à être fatiguée.

Severus l'a regarda inquiet.

- D'accord, je te rejoins après que j'ai fini de corrigé quelques copies.

- Ok.

Elle embrassa son conjoint et monta se coucher. Une fois installée sur le lit, Hermione éclata en sanglots. Elle pleura jusqu'à l'arriver de son homme. En voyant sa femme en larmes, le brun se dirigea vers avec la même vitesse qu'une flèche. Il la prit dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

- Chut calme-toi… qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Severus angoissé.

- C'était un accident…..c'était qu'un accident….c'était qu'un accident... !

Elle continua de murmuré cela pendant plusieurs minutes. Severus continua de la réconforter. Après avoir pleuré encore une dizaine de minutes, la jeune femme regarda son homme, ses yeux encore remplient par les larmes.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon ange ? Qu'est ce qu'y était un accident ?

- Malefoy…..c'est….C'est moi…qui...qui l'es tué…..

- Quoi ?

- Cette après midi….je l'ai vu dans…au chemin de traverse. Il m'a attrapé, il m'a emmené dans une ruelle et il m'a mit un couteau sous le cou. Il m'a menacé de s'en prendre à vous avec l'aide des derniers mangemorts en libertés et il m'a plaqué au sol. J'ai réussi à lancer le couteau un peu plus loin et lui donner un coup de pied au niveau du genou. J'ai rampé jusqu'au couteau et j'ai paniqué donc quand il m'a foncé dessus je lui ai planté le poignard dans le cœur et vu qu'il était toujours vivant. Il commençait à sortir sa baguette, je l'ai re-poignardé plusieurs fois après j'ai transplané ici et je suis allé directement à la douche.

- Et après je suis arrivé.

- Oui…je ne voulais pas que tu me vois avec du sang partout.

Hermione n'osait pas regarder Severus dans les yeux. Ce dernier mit son index sous le menton et fit lever la tête de la brune.

- Je ne voulais pas, je t'assure, je ne vo….

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase car l'homme venait de posé ses lèvres sur la bouche pulpeuse de sa femme. A la fin de ce baiser, Severus encadra le visage d'Hermione avec ses mains et planta son regard dans ces yeux marron qu'il adorait.

- Tu ne me déteste pas pour ça ? demanda la brune d'une petite voix.

- Pourquoi je te détesterai ? Je vais me montrer un peu sadique mais il ne méritait pas de vivre après tout ce qu'il a fait. Et surtout après ce que Malefoy a essayé de te faire ! Aller on oublie tout ça. On reparlera de cela plus tard. La on va aller dormir.

- Oui…Je t'aime mon chéri.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Après un dernier baiser, le couple s'endormit et ne parla plus jamais de cette journée.

* * *

_Voila. _

_Merci aux personnes qui on lu ce OS._

_Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Des avis ?_

_ A bientôt. :)_

_ Ps: la suite de Sikness of love arrivera surement la semaine prochaine._

_Mademoiselle Rogue._


End file.
